Benutzer:SpacePucky/Log vom 18.11.2016
Meister-Keks95 Ja also dann, willkommen zur heutigen Sprechstunde. Es geht heute um die Vorgestellter Fandom-Autor Reihe, es freut mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. 8:03 ForestFairy Danke, dass du moderierst! Puckoport ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:03 SpacePucky Achja: Stellt euch auf 10 Minuten mehr ein, ich werde am Ende noch was für euch vielleicht interessantes ansprechen. 8:03 Samris hi 8:03 Klap Trap ok, mach ich ^^ 8:03 Gumi Nekky Hier ist was los :O 8:04 Rpfreund Will jemand ne Playlist mit Trump Parodien? 8:04 ForestFairy Letzte Warnung RP 8:04 Rpfreund ok 8:05 Meister-Keks95 Also, es geht darum die Fragen anzupassen und vielleicht individueller zu gestalten. Hättet ihr da Vorschläge oder Ideen? 8:05 Gambler2000 was ist das Thema dieser Sprechstunde? 8:05 Rpfreund vorgestellter Wikianer 8:05 Klap Trap Vorgestellter Fandom-Autor, ehemals vorgestellter Wikianer Shakerx3 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 Shakerx3 Klap Trap ist sooo ein abgefuckter Mongo, genau genommen eine hobbylose Wichsgeburt. Er zeigt seinen Bauch vor minderjährigen im Videochat und tanzt pervers. Er war sogar kurz davor seinen Arsch zu zeigen, zum Glück war aber seine Kamera zu hoch. Hier noch ein Screenshot wo er seinen Bauch zeigt, er ist es wirklich, und er wird es euch bestätigen können! http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/view/screenshotxgi0qvzydf.jpg 8:06 Brikes gibt's denn 'nen fragenkatalog iwo? Rauswurf von Shakerx3 durch SpacePucky. 8:06 Rpfreund schon wieder? 8:06 Meister-Keks95 Namensalternativen können später auch noch besprochen werden 8:07 Trollocool Also ich weiß noch, dass mir bei meinem Interview irgendwas gefehlt hat. (think) Muss es vielleicht noch einmal schnell überfliegen, könnte mir dann einfallen. :D 8:07 ForestFairy Was möchtest du uns denn von dir erzählen? Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Wie bist du auf Fandom aufmerksam geworden? Wann war das? Wann und warum hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich bei Fandom anzumelden? Hattest du vorher schon einmal von Wikis gehört? In welchem Wiki verbringst du die meiste Zeit? Was gefällt dir denn speziell an Fandom? Was würdest du gerne an Fandom verbessern? Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei Fandom zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für die neuen Benutzer? Planst du gerade ein neues Projekt – wenn ja, welches? Was möchtest du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? 8:07 Rpfreund mir fällt spontan nichts ein 8:07 ForestFairy Das hier sind die Fragen Die wir jedem stellem 8:08 SpacePucky Vielleicht zuerst mal: Gibt es eine unnötige Frage? IchBin96 ist dem Chat beigetreten. Samris hat den Chat verlassen. 8:08 Trollocool Vielleicht die mit den Wikis. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde sie meist mit "Wikipedia" beantwortet. Frage 3 und 4 könnte man zusammenfassen, ich denke das hat mich auch damals gestört. ^^ Brikes hat den Chat verlassen. 8:09 Gumi Nekky vielleicht noch: Wie bist du zu des wikis gekommen und was ist daran am interessantesten? 8:09 Rpfreund "Hattest du vorher schon einmal von Wikis gehört?" das finde ich irgendwie überflüssig NicoRuge hat den Chat verlassen. 8:09 SpacePucky Das klingt eher nach vorgestelltem Wiki @Gumi Da stimme ich Trollo zu 8:09 Gumi Nekky ups :D 8:10 Trollocool Und außerdem lässt sich das mit dem Thema in "Was möchtest du uns denn von dir erzählen?" inkludieren @Gumi :D 8:10 Klap Trap Frage 3 und 4 könnte man wirklich zusammenfassen 8:10 Gumi Nekky Ich bin etwas müde und kann heute nicht denken, sorry :3 8:10 ForestFairy Wir möchten generell, dass Leute viel erzählen. Wir brauchen also Fragen, die zum erzählen anregen 8:11 Trollocool Die vorgeschichtlichen Fragen finde ich gut. Die schweifen ja auch in die Zukunft, zum Beispiel mit den Plänen. Trotzdem wäre es vielleicht noch besser wenn man das irgendwie erweitert? (think) Nur so ein Gedanke, vielleicht ist es dann auch zu viel des Guten. 8:13 Gumi Nekky inwieweit "erweitern"? ^^ 8:13 ForestFairy Das geht alles ein bisschen schleppend heute 8:13 Trollocool Das ist natürlich die große Frage, Gumi. :D Vielleicht sowas wie Autoren, die man kennengelernt hat? Also eine kleine Freundesliste oder sowas. 8:14 Klap Trap die Idee hatte ich auch schon, Wowa 8:14 Trollocool Alternativ auch ein Gästebuch? (thinking) Da bin ich dann nicht der einzige @Klap (Y) :D 8:14 ForestFairy Gästebuch? 8:14 Rpfreund so ne Freundeliste/Gäastebuch wär mal nett 8:14 SpacePucky Ist schon schwer in nem Blog :D 8:14 ForestFairy Wie kann man das machen? 8:14 SpacePucky Vielleicht wie der erste Kontakt zu anderen Benutzern war? Verbindbar mit Tipps an Anfänger Puckoport hat den Chat verlassen. 8:15 Trollocool @Andrea Vielleicht sollte der Vorgestellte ja je einen Satz zu den Personen schreiben, die für ihn gestimmt haben? :D 8:15 Rpfreund Man könnte fragen ob man richtige Freunde in der Community hat 8:15 ForestFairy Hmmm- 8:15 Trollocool @Schwer in einem Blog: Genau da könnte es haken :/ @Tipps Könnte man gut in die Frage einbinden, joa. Ist bestimmt von Nutzen. :D Ich merke schon, die Idee schweifen in Richtung "Soziales" und "Freunde". Anscheinend gibt es da wohl Bedarf. *Ideen 8:16 ForestFairy Was machst du in deinem richtigen Leben? 8:16 SpacePucky Wenn das der Benutzer beantworten will Persönliche Fragen und so 8:17 ForestFairy Die Fragen müssen alle nicht beantwortet werden 8:17 Trollocool Das könnte man vielleicht aus der Frage "Was willst du über dich erzählen?" herausnehmen und als externe Frage nehmen, ja. :D 8:17 Gumi Nekky ändern in: Was machst du neben dem Wiki? 8:17 ForestFairy Wir hatten ja auch schon Nutzer, die die Fragen nicht wirklich beantwortet haben und haben einfach einen Blog geschrieben IchBin96 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:17 ForestFairy Das hat mir gut gefallen 8:18 Gumi Nekky klingt irgendwie freundlicher ^^ 8:18 Trollocool Obwohl, bei den meisten Interviews wurde ja schon das eine oder andere Wort über das Privatleben gefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob also eine Extrafrage nach dem Privatleben von Nöten ist. :D 8:18 ForestFairy Das war weniger steif 8:18 Klap Trap ich finde das System mit den Fragen strukturierter 8:18 SpacePucky Durchaus. Die Fragen geben nur eine Orientierung 8:18 Trollocool Da stimme ich Klappi zu. Ich habe das System irgendwie lieb gewonnen und mir gefällt die Struktur ganz gut - obowhl so ein freier Text auch schnieke ist. IchBin96 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:19 20M61 Dann schmeiß ich euch mal nen Knochen hin: "Wo liegen deine Stärken und Entwicklungsfelder?" 8:19 Trollocool Genau, Persönlichkeit. Das ist eher weniger in die Privatspähre eingreifend. :D Find ich gut. (y) Daneben würde ich auch gleich noch die Schwächen setzen. 8:20 20M61 Entwicklungsfelder ist die schöne Umschreibung für "Schwächen" ;D :< 8:20 SpacePucky Entwicklungsfelder klingt für mich nach Schwächen ^^ 8:20 Trollocool Yoa, so in etwa :D Ist schön vorsichtig formuliert, vielleich gar nicht so verkehrt. :) 8:21 SpacePucky Ich hatte auch mal über individuelle Fragen nachgedacht. Vielleicht könnte man auf der Vorschlags-Seite ergänzen, dass man dort auch Sachen schreiben kann, die man schon immer mal über den Nutzer wissen wollte. Trollocool *vielleicht Das ist auch eine interessante Idee. Wie vermeiden wir ein WikiText-Chaos? 8:21 Meister-Keks95 Das wäre cool 8:21 Trollocool Ansonsten spräche ja alles dafür. :D 8:22 SpacePucky Da ist jetzt schon ein Chaos :D 8:22 Trollocool Genau, da kann man sich nicht viel mehr leisten. :/ 8:22 SpacePucky Theoretisch könnte man es wie bei den Adoptionsanträgen machen: Mit Unterseiten. Nachteil: Umweg. 8:22 Trollocool Alternativ kann man das in seinen Pro-/Contra-Fließtext direkt integrieren Schneewasser ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:23 Schneewasser hi 8:23 Rpfreund hi 8:23 Trollocool Ob das jetzt 5 Sätze oder 5 Sätze und eine Frage sind, ist dann wohl nicht von Bedeutung. Hoi Schneewasser. o/ 8:23 Klap Trap hi 8:23 SpacePucky Joa 8:24 Schneewasser wie gehts euch? 8:24 20M61 Wenn ihr dann schon was schreiben wollt, dann macht doch gleich eine Infobox 8:24 SpacePucky Neee 8:24 Trollocool Mmm, interessante Idee. Weiß nicht, ob die so praktisch ist. 8:24 SpacePucky Wir sind gerade in der Sprechstunde @Schneewasser. Off-Topic-Themen bitte nachher := :) * 8:24 Trollocool An sich reicht mit persönlich die TOC-Sktrukturierung. ^^ 8:25 20M61 Es lockert den Fließtext auf. Dort wäre auch ein guter Punkt um das Nutzerbild rein zu stecken 8:25 Trollocool Das mit dem Bild kollidiert mir dann doch zu sehr mit dem Banner oben. (think) 8:25 Klap Trap die Idee finde ich gar nicht schlecht 8:25 ForestFairy Die Idee mit der Infobox finde ich nicht schlecht 8:25 SpacePucky Das soll ja kein Artikel sein. Die Nutzer sollen ja was schreiben. 8:26 20M61 @Fragen an den Nutzer: Wenn überhaupt, dann bei der Nominierung. Ich erwarte nicht, dass da großartig was kommt. Dafür dann ein riesen System hoch zu fahren ist ein bisschen Kanonen-Spatzen-mäßig. Schneewasser hat den Chat verlassen. 8:26 ForestFairy Wie findet ihr den Namen? Fandom-Autor? 8:26 20M61 Irreführend, denn Trollo behauptet von sich selbst, dass er kaum Artikel schreibt ;D :p 8:27 Trollocool An sich passt das ja. Nicht perfekt, aber es ist ja auch keine Leichtigkeit, einen besseren Namen zu finden. :D 8:27 Meister-Keks95 So lala 8:27 Rpfreund Fandom-Autor klingt noch so cool wie Wikianer 8:27 Trollocool @20M61 ;D 8:27 SpacePucky Warum nicht einfach "Vorgestellter Benutzer"? 8:27 Klap Trap Wikianer fand ich schöner 8:27 Trollocool Mmm 8:27 Meister-Keks95 Ich auch 8:27 20M61 Benutzer klingt so steif. 8:27 Klap Trap Benutzer klingt so nichtssagend 8:27 ForestFairy Klar, den Wikianer fanden wir alle gut 8:27 Trollocool Benutzer ist kurz, knackig, aber auch 08/15 :D 8:28 20M61 Vorgestelltes Mitglied? (klingt etwas mehr nach Gemeinschaft) 8:28 Rpfreund Wieso wurde der Name Wikia eingentlich geändert? 8:28 20M61 Das Thema machen wir jetzt nicht auf @Rp 8:28 Rpfreund ok 8:28 ForestFairy Gut, danke Zombie 8:28 Trollocool Mitglied klingt ganz gut. :) Und auch geschlechtsneutral. ;P 8:28 Rpfreund vorgestellter Fandomianer klingt doch gut 8:29 ForestFairy Trollo. Sarkasmus pur Ich bin gegen Mitglied 8:29 SpacePucky Ne, das mag ich nicht. Mitglied klingt für mich so verpflichtend. 8:29 Gumi Nekky Ich geh dann mal, bin heute wohl etwas nutzlos bezüglich des Themas xD 8:29 20M61 Was ist dein Vorschlag @Fairy? 8:29 Trollocool Huh? Das war kein Sarkasmus. :/ 8:29 ForestFairy Echt? 8:30 Trollocool Yoa, ich finde echt gut. :D 8:30 ForestFairy Tschuldigung 8:30 Meister-Keks95 Wie wäre es mit Vorgestellter Fan (so wegen Fandom) 8:30 Trollocool Kein Problem ^^ Fan von was? Ziegen? (smirk) IchBin96 hat den Chat verlassen. IchBin96 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:30 Trollocool Ist vielleicht in diesem Punkt etwas zu unspezifisch. :D 8:30 20M61 @Mitglied: Es ist tatsächlich geschlechtsneutral, denn es gibt keine männliche / weibliche Version - das Mitglied 8:30 SpacePucky Gegen Fan haben sich alle gewehrt 8:31 Meister-Keks95 (hm) 8:31 20M61 Fan ist auch blöd (sry). Ist für mich nicht positiv besetzt das Wort 8:31 SpacePucky Vorgestellter Lüfter (giggle) Gumi Nekky hat den Chat verlassen. 8:31 Trollocool (ugly) 8:31 Rpfreund Der witz wird alt Pucky 8:31 20M61 Vorgestellter Nutzer? 8:31 Trollocool Wäre ja mal was für den 1. April. :D 8:31 20M61 (klingt so technisch) 8:31 Trollocool @20M61 Ist vielleicht zu nah dran an "Benutzer". (think) 8:32 SpacePucky Nutzer ist für mich Benutzer, also ganz okay 8:32 20M61 jap @Troll 8:32 Rpfreund Nutzer ist ganz okay 8:32 20M61 Dann einfach abgehackt: Vorgestellter. 8:32 ForestFairy :D 8:32 Trollocool Aber was wenn ich weiblich bin?!?!?!?!?11elf 8:32 SpacePucky Vorgestellter Trollocool :D 8:32 Trollocool Akzeptiert. (smirk2) 8:33 20M61 Bist du nicht @ Trollo - und dann Vorgestellte (da kann das Staff-Mitglied gleich mal zeigen, ob sie / er aufgepasst hat) ;D 8:33 Rpfreund vorgestellter Fandomfreund(in) ? 8:33 Meister-Keks95 Vorgestellte geschlechtsneutrale Person (smirk) IchBin96 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:33 Rpfreund Vorgestellter {Benutzername} 8:33 20M61 @Fandomfreund... nein. einfach nein. 8:34 Trollocool ↑ 8:34 ForestFairy Vorgestellte Persönlichkeit 8:34 SpacePucky Aber mal im ernst: Ist doch egal, ob das Wort jetzt maskulin ist. Heißt ja nicht, dass es der Mensch dahinter auch ist. 8:34 AmonFatalis "Unsere Fandom Heroes" 8:34 Trollocool Wir fummeln hier und da mit den Begriffen rum, aber ist jetzt alles nicht gülden. Ich denke wir können es beim jetzigen Begriff belassen. :D 8:34 Klap Trap ich wäre dafür, dass wir bei Fandom-Autor bleiben, was Besseres finden wir eh nicht 8:34 Rpfreund @20 oder doch Wikiafreund? 8:34 ForestFairy Held? RP WIKIA IST OUT 8:35 Rpfreund Fandom-Held? 8:35 Trollocool Benutzer_Blog:ForestFairy/Vorgestellter Held:_Gameheld 8:35 20M61 @Rp: Vielleicht: Vorgestellter noch nicht geblockter User? 8:35 Trollocool Ich freue mich schon (ugly) 8:36 20M61 Also als Synonym kommt noch "Anwender" oder entfernt "Genosse" in Frage. 8:36 Trollocool Genosse <3 Klingt zu trollig :D 8:36 Meister-Keks95 Kamerad 8:36 Rpfreund Ich mag Wikia lieber als Wikia :< 8:36 Trollocool Mitstreiter 8:36 20M61 Verwender? 8:36 Trollocool Gebraucher! 8:37 Rpfreund was hab ich da geschrieben? 8:37 Trollocool Vorgestellter Endverbraucher, klingt doch super! Nicht? Okay. :( 8:37 Rpfreund * Ich mag Wikia lieber als Fandom :< 8:37 SpacePucky Ich glaube, wir finden hier nichts :D 8:37 ForestFairy Schade 8:37 Trollocool Hab ich schon vor 5 Minuten gesagt. :<<< Rauswurf von Rpfreund durch ForestFairy. Rpfreund ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:38 SpacePucky Wie wäre es eigentlich nur mit "Vorgestellter Autor"? 8:38 20M61 Ist das nicht der IST-Zustand? 8:38 ForestFairy Noch einmal Wikia und ich sperre dich RP 8:38 Rpfreund nur Vorgestellter Autor wär irgendwie am besten 8:39 20M61 @Autor: Das Problem war, dass einige Admins sind und sich nur um technische Belange oder Korrekturen kümmern wollen. Sie fühlen sich nicht als Autoren - aber ist wohl ne Randerscheinung. 8:39 SpacePucky Dann sind sie Code-Autoren 8:39 20M61 ;D clever 8:39 ForestFairy Vorgestellter Groupie 8:39 SpacePucky Oder Infobox-Autoren (smirk2) 8:40 Rpfreund Vorgestellter Goodguy? 8:40 Trollocool Vorhuts-Mitglieder @packi ;) 8:40 20M61 Statt Vorgestellter ... "Präsentation von BENUTZERNAME" 8:40 Trollocool Präsentation über was? (think) Irreführend :P 8:41 SpacePucky Vorgestellt: Trollocool 8:41 Rpfreund Informationen über {Benutzername} 8:41 20M61 Ja ... wollte auch mal das "Vorgestellter" zur Diskussion stellen. Vielleicht finden wir dann nen anderen Zugang 8:41 Trollocool @Packi Und wie heißt dann die Nominationsseite? :D Ansonsten befürworte ich die Idee. 8:42 SpacePucky Vorgestellter Benutzer/Nominierung :< 8:42 Trollocool Dann haben wir ja vorgestellte Benutzer und keine Vorgestellten :( 8:42 Rpfreund Vorgestellten/Nominierung 8:42 Trollocool Wäre noice, wenn das auch einheitlich sein würde Vielleicht Benutzer-Vorstellung, damit der Draht zum Blogtitel dann nicht so nah ist und man das uneinheitlicher machen kann? Crushice ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:43 SpacePucky Wer ist eigentlich ... Trollocool? 8:43 Trollocool Uuu, gute Idee. 8:43 Rpfreund Das ist ne gute Idee 8:44 Trollocool Und als Seite dann Wer ist eigentlich?/Nominierung oder sowas. Ich spreche dafür! (Y) 8:44 Rpfreund Pro (y) 8:44 Klap Trap Pro (y) 8:44 20M61 @Nominierung: "Wen suchen wir eigentlich?" xD Gambler2000 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:44 SpacePucky Nachteil: Fragezeichen im Seitennamen //tableflip 8:44 Trollocool Wir suchen den real slim shady. (smirk) @Packi Jup, einziger Nachteil imo ^^ Crushice hat den Chat verlassen. 8:45 SpacePucky Aber an sich gut 8:45 Rpfreund Wir suchen den verloren Typen 8:45 Trollocool Sehr gut, wie ich finde. 8:45 Rpfreund ich stimme zu @Pucky 8:45 Trollocool "Typen" Vielleicht auch das Mädel? :<<< <<< 8:45 20M61 Du musst das Fragezeichen ja nicht bringen: Wer ist eigentlich ... Benutzername Wer ist eigentlich/Nominierung 8:45 Trollocool Stimmt, passt an sich. :D 8:45 Rpfreund Du hörst dich wie Nya aus Ninjago an @Trollo 8:46 SpacePucky Andrea 8:46 Trollocool Na so kriege ich meine Stimme nun auch wieder nicht hin. 8:46 ForestFairy Was ist mit Groupie? Das andere Wort für Fan 8:46 Trollocool Zu englisch :D 8:46 SpacePucky "Wer ist eigentlich ... {Benutzer}?" 8:46 20M61 Finde ich auch negativ besetzt @Groupie 8:46 ForestFairy Echt? :( 8:46 SpacePucky Darauf haben wir uns jetzt geeinigt :< 8:46 Rpfreund "Vielleicht auch das Mädel? :<<< " sowas hat die mehrfach gesagt @Trollo 100% war pro für "Wer ist eigentlich ... {Benutzer}?" 8:47 SpacePucky 100% der Anwesenden :D 8:48 Meister-Keks95 :D 8:48 20M61 Wenn 2 von 10 mit Ja stimmen sind das nicht 100% ... just saying 8:48 Klap Trap sind doch alle anwesend, nur Fatal nicht 8:48 SpacePucky Nur weil das da steht heißt es nicht, dass es stimmt. Zurück zu den Fragen: Noch Vorschläge? 8:49 Rpfreund nö 8:49 20M61 Genau ... Keks ... hast du noch was in deiner Dose? 8:49 Meister-Keks95 Nein 8:49 ForestFairy Das fand ich gerade super lustig 8:49 Trollocool xD 8:49 20M61 Na dann Pucky ... du wolltest noch meine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen? 8:49 Meister-Keks95 Ne, die Dose war heute recht leer ;) 8:49 ForestFairy Ich will einen mit Schokolade überzogenen Keks 8:49 Trollocool Jemand hat also den Keks aus der Dose geklaut >:o 8:50 SpacePucky Ich wollte erst wissen, ob es noch Vorschläge bezüglich der Fragen gibt Kategorie:Chatrunde/Logs